


Bajo Presión

by fiirenzee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirenzee/pseuds/fiirenzee
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, hijo del primer ministro, es secuestrado una tarde de verano mientras pasea con un amigo."La locura se ríe y bajo la presión nos derrumbamos"Haruno Sakura siempre soñó con una vida tranquila, pero una deuda la obliga llevar a cabo el secuestro más importante del país de los últimos diez años."El amor te reta a cambiar nuestra manera de preocuparnos por nosotros"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Un caluroso día de verano

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, pero espero que disfruten de esta lectura.

**Naruto**

-Oye, idiota.

Levanto la vista del teléfono. Sasuke está sentado frente a mí. Sus ojos oscuros me analizan cuidadosamente, sabe que algo anda mal. Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos charlan animados e ignoran nuestro intercambio. De fondo suena la lista de reproducción de Hinata, Can't Help Falling In Love resuena por el comedor de la residencia Yamanaka con su relajante melodía. 

Como de costumbre para los calurosos días de verano, con todo el grupo de amigos nos reunimos a almorzar y pasar la tarde en la piscina.

-Estuviste callado hoy, ¿sucedió algo?

Dejo el teléfono en la mesa, me recuesto en la silla y estiro mis brazos, provocando que mis articulaciones resuenen y mi camiseta se levante, revelando mi piel bronceada. Sonrío levemente al notar como la mirada de mi novio se dirige a mi abdomen. Medito unos segundos mis próximas palabras.

-Discutí con mi padre.

Ni siquiera me molesto en mentirle al pelinegro, él puede leerme como a un libro abierto. Es la persona que mejor me conoce, desde pequeños.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Niego y arrastro mi pie descalzo por su muslo, debajo de la mesa. Se tensa, como un niño al que descubrieron haciendo una travesura, y yo sonrío. Me acomodo en mi asiento e inclino mi cuerpo sobre la mesa, hacia su lado. Tomo la servilleta de tela junto a su plato vacío y juego con ella. Lo miro de reojo, mientras él mira a cualquier lugar menos a mí.

-Mejor hagamos otra cosa- sugiero, subiendo mi pie hasta su entrepierna.

Sin tener que esperar demasiado, siento como su miembro se endce bajo la planta de mi pie. Su cara enrojece en un tono que le queda a la perfección en su piel clara, pero no me contesta. Sigue mirando la pared detrás mío, sus labios apretados en una línea. Es como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Divertido, vuelvo a mi posición original y retiro el pie.

-Pero si no quieres…

Detengo mi provocación al verlo levantarse y salir apresurado del comedor de nuestra amiga. Satisfecho, le echo una mirada a mis amigos, que parecen no notar nuestra existencia. Guardo mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis shorts y me levanto para seguir a mi novio.


	2. Ojos verdes

**Naruto**

-¿Tienen que hacer eso cada vez que nos vemos? Parecen conejos- se queja Shikamaru.

Me río y llevo mis manos a mi nuca, caminando a su lado. Ambos nos dirigimos a mi casa, ya que mi padre está en medio de un viaje del trabajo. Con un poco de perseverancia, mi amigo terminó aceptando mi invitación de pasar toda la noche viendo películas de mierda con mucho alcohol.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy irresistible.

Bufando, me intenta dar un golpe pero lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado. Mi cuerpo choca con lo que creí que era una pared por la solidez, pero al voltearme caigo en cuenta que era una chica, incluso es más pequeña que yo. Es rubia y lleva un tapabocas.

Aguantando las ganas de lloriquear por el dolor, me agacho y recojo las cosas que se le cayeron a la desconocida. Ella se arrodilla frente a mí, y guarda todo en silencio. Sus ojos verdes me sorprenden por alguna razón que desconozco.

-Perdóname, soy un tonto- me disculpo con torpeza. Mis palabras llaman su interés y sus ojos verdes viajan hasta mí. Estar bajo su atención me permite, inconscientemente, estudiar su aspecto. Su vestimenta abrigada desencaja por completo con el caluroso día de febrero, pero no soy quien para juzgar.

-Descuida, yo tampoco te vi- asegura con una voz dulce. Le sonrío y me levanto al mismo tiempo que ella.

Shikamaru sigue de pie junto a mí y en silencio, probablemente avergonzado. Justo cuando estoy a punto de continuar mi camino a casa, noto que la chica se quedó quieta frente a mí. Sus brillantes ojos verdes miran fijamente a los míos. El calor sube por mi rostro y termino desviando la mirada.

-Mmm… ¿pasa algo? - pregunto y rasco mi nuca, entre incómodo y curioso.

-¿De casualidad eres Naruto Namikaze?

Confundido, le echo un vistazo a Shikamaru antes de volver mi atención a la rubia.

-¿Yes, Why?

-Te estuve buscando- responde sin dar más explicaciones. Usa un tono cantarín y animado, con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

El chirrido de unas llantas contra el asfalto desvía mi interés, y miro a mis espaldas. Una camioneta, a la que ya le pasaron sus años de gloria, se estaciona junto a nosotros, casi sobre el cordón. En algún momento debió ser blanca, pero ahora tiene la pintura desgastada y rajada, incluso hay una zonas con óxido.

Me quedo inmóvil, el miedo detiene mis movimientos y la incertidumbre cierra mis pulmones.

-Naruto- llama Shikamaru con la voz temblorosa. Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza.

Me volteo, como quien no quiere la cosa, y mis ojos chocan con un arma.

_Tengo un arma apuntándome entre ceja y ceja._

La rubia detrás de ella me continúa mirando y, a pesar de solo ser dos, se siente como un millar de ojos verdes fijos en mí, a la espera del movimiento equivocado. Ya no brillan, sino que están en penumbras como un bosque a la medianoche. Ya no hay una pizca de amabilidad en ella.

-Ahora… Suban- ordena. Su voz suena con salvajismo, como un gruñido.


	3. Pedido de auxilio

**Naruto**

-Dije que suban.

Los pájaros cantando a la lejanía es el único sonido que llega a mis oídos por la desolada calle. No hay ninguna persona a la vista, ni siquiera un auto andando por la carretera.

Escalofríos ininterrumpidos me recorren por el cuerpo, uno tras otro. El sudor frío cae por mi nuca con una lentitud dolorosa. Todo sucede con mucha lentitud, pero a la vez es tan rápido que no puedo reaccionar. Vislumbro a Shikamaru hacer un ademán de alejarse, mientras yo sigo inmóvil como una estatua. Estoy tanto tiempo quieto que olvido respirar.

-Un centímetro más y puedes despedirte de tu rodilla izquierda para siempre- amenazó la rubia, ahora apuntando a mi amigo con el arma.

-Está bien, ¿quieres dinero? No tengo mucho encima, pero puedo darte mi teléfono- intentó negociar Shikamaru, llevando su mano a su bolsillo.

-Quiero que te quedes quieto y en silencio- afirma, sin dejar de apuntar. Pero ya no nos mira, su mirada está fija detrás de nosotros.

-Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto- suplicó el castaño, la desesperación tiñendo su voz.

-No pasaron ni cinco segundos y ya me desobedeció, este va a causar muchos problemas- dijo con burla, a nadie en específico. O eso creí.

Sin comprender sus palabras, con mi amigo nos miramos. Y ahí pude verlo, detrás de él se acerca un desconocido con un paño en la mano. Su cabello castaño es más oscuro que el de Shikamaru y sus ojos blanquecinos me recuerdan alguien, pero no se a quién.

Abro la boca para advertirle cuando el desconocido sujetó a Shikamaru desde atrás y cubrió su boca con el trapo. Mi amigo cayó inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

Creyendo escuchar a personas acercarse a nuestra ubicación, comienzo a soltar gritos de ayuda. Pero nadie escuchó mi pedido de auxilio, porque la rubia murmuró una maldición por lo bajo y se acercó a mí. Lo último que recuerdo haber visto antes de perder el conocimiento fueron sus ojos y la culata del arma.


	4. El despertar de la Bella Durmiente

**Naruto**

Unos pasos inquietos reciben cuando despierto de la inconsciencia. Abro los ojos, desorientado, e inmediatamente los cubro ante la repentina y brillante luz del foco sobre mi cabeza.

-Al fin despiertas, de no ser porque seguías respirando hubiera pensado que estabas muerto- la voz tensa de Shikamaru le quita toda la gracia a la frase, pero también me acerca lentamente a la realidad.

Hago un ademán de levantarme del pequeño catre en el que estoy acostado, pero el mareo y un dolor punzante en la cabeza me lo impiden. Quejándome, me llevo una mano a la frente.

_Estoy herido._

Shikamaru apareció frente a mí con una velocidad para nada propia de él. La preocupación domina su rostro usualmente relajado, envejeciendo sus rasgos.

-Esa hija de puta te dio fuerte- se queja con una furia fugaz, que es rápidamente reemplazada por la intranquilidad- ¿Estás bien?

Asiento, aún un tanto perdido, y me ayuda a sentarme. Me recuesto en pared detrás de mí cuando la única puerta de la habitación se abre. Shikamaru se voltea, pero no se aleja de mí. Yo tampoco pienso en moverme.

Por la puerta aparece la rubia desconocida, que camina directamente hacia mí con un botiquín en mano. Su rostro, a diferencia de la última vez que la vi, está al descubierto.

-Ya despertó la bella durmiente, por lo que veo- expresa, como si nada, y deja el botiquín en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama- Acércate, vamos a desinfectar eso- ordena, mirándome desde arriba. A Shikamaru no le habla, ni siquiera lo mira. Es como si no existiese.

Incapaz de resistirme a su tono autoritario, oa su postura inamovible, oa sus alegres y crueles ojos, obedezco y me siento más cerca del borde de la cama. Ella saca diferentes cosas del botiquín y moja un poco de algodón con antiséptico. Lo acerca a mi cara cuando es interrumpida.

-Si vas a curarlo significa que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? - cuestiona Shikamaru, a la defensiva.

Suelto un quejido cuando comienza a desinfectarme. Arrastra el algodón mojado por mi herida, con una brusquedad causada por las palabras de mi amigo. Ella hace caso omiso a mi dolor.

-Pero si tenemos a un genio con nosotros, ¿no crees? - pregunta con tono irónico a su compañero. El chico de cabello oscuro está recostado en la puerta y tiene una pistola enfundada en el hombro, y observa la situación. Una clara señal de que no intentemos nada estúpido.

-Eso parece- responde, tomándome por sorpresa. Su voz es grave e intimidante, pero de solo darle un vistazo a los dos puedes notar quien manda aquí.

-Te debes sentir muy inteligente con esas suposiciones. ¿No, cariño?- habló la rubia a Shikamaru, sin detener sus cuidados sobre mi herida, pero no recibió más que una mirada de desprecio de parte del susodicho.

Me concentro a en la chica frente a mí, es realmente hermosa. Sus ojos no se detienen en los míos ni por un segundo, no los desvía de la herida en mi frente. Mi mirada vaga sin rumbo por el resto de su rostro y se clavan en un pequeño mechón rosado que se asoma por su oreja.

Ella termina con lo suyo, sin decir nada más, y recoge sus cosas. Aprovechando su cercanía y que está distraída, muevo rápidamente mi mano hasta su cabello rubio. El tiempo se ralentiza cuando sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Pero ya es tarde. Sin mucha complicación, tiro y el cabello cede bajo mi mano. El rosa cubre su rostro.

Debajo de una peluca rubia, escondía una brillante y desconcertante cabellera rosada. La tensión desborda en el lugar, pero el silencio la acompaña. La calma antes de la tormenta.

El chico de cabello oscuro me apunta con él arma, su cara deja ver la sorpresa antes de caer en una máscara de indiferencia. Shikamaru observa aterrado, inmóvil. Y ella me mira desde arriba, con una expresión indescifrable, y levanta la mano hacia el otro, que baja el arma. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura, sus manos sobre sus rodillas la sostienen.

Su rostro queda a centímetros del mío y mi aliento acelerado choca con él. No habla, ni siquiera una palabra. Pero en vez de darme tranquilidad la falta de insultos, me inquieta de sobremanera, porque es aún más amenazante que en nuestro primer encuentro. Mis pensamientos acelerados se detienen abruptamente cuando levanta una mano. Miro su palma abierta frente a mí y vuelvo a sus ojos verdes.

Con la mano temblorosa, le devuelvo la peluca rubia, que ella acepta con una sonrisa fugaz. Pero como era de esperar, la calma termina. Su mano, aunque pequeña, sujeta fuertemente mi mandíbula. Levanta mi cabeza hasta que la miro directo a la cara. Despojados de cualquier paz, sus ojos están muy abiertos, su pupila casi desaparece en el profundo verde. No habla, gruñe contra mi boca.

-Vuelves a hacer una estupidez y esa herida en tu frente será la menor de tus preocupaciones- amenaza. No respondo, las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, solo atino a verla con los ojos como platos y boqueando como pez. El dolor crece cuando ejerce más presión con su mano. Es realmente fuerte- ¿Queda claro?

Trago con dificultad y asiento repetidas veces. Y con la misma rapidez con la que llego, la furia y amenaza desaparecen de su rostro… o por lo menos de la superficie. Una sonrisa satisfecha crece en sus labios rosados y me suelta. Sin decir más, toma todas sus cosas y sale de la habitación.

Yo me quedo sentado en la cama, masajeando mi mandíbula adolorida. Shikamaru me habla, preocupado, pero no respondo. Ella me dejo sin palabras, con el corazón galopando en mi pecho y las manos sudadas con sus palabras filosas, sus puños de acero y su cabello de flores.


	5. Los hombres son tan molestos

**Sakura**

Respiro con fuerza por la nariz y peino mi cabello con mi mano. Con la inquietud creciendo en mi garganta, voy hasta la heladera y saco una cerveza helada. Me recargo en la encimera y abro la botella con mis manos. El metal chocando contra el mármol rompe el silencio. Bajo la mirada de Neji, doy un trago largo, bebiendo también el estrés.

-Si quieres una, puedes levantarte y agarrarla tu mismo- suelto a la defensiva, para romper el silencio incómodo. Neji se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la mesa frente a mí, buscando en mi rostro o acciones una explicación. Cuando no encuentra nada, comienza con sus preguntas.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué estamos haciendo esto? - cuestiona. Para nada sorprendida, ruedo los ojos y sigo bebiendo con la vista apartada de él. El líquido frio me pasa por la garganta, aliviando el calor del día- ¿Por qué ese chico? Tú no tomas estos riesgos, no con hijos de políticos.

Sigo ignorándolo, pero él continúa. La furia que estoy intentando apaciguar del encuentro con Naruto Namikaze, vuelve a crecer en mi pecho. Primero el ataque de idiotez de ese rubio y ahora el fastidioso interrogatorio de Neji. Los hombres son tan molestos.

-¿Acaso te están amenazando? Porque si lo…

-Suficiente, no me están amenazando, deja de buscar algo que no existe- interrumpo. Mi amigo abre la boca para refutar, pero lo vuelvo a cortar- Estamos haciendo esto porque necesitamos el dinero, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que las preguntas terminan ahora.

Suelto el aire con lentitud, buscando un poco de paz, aunque sólo sea en mi interior. Termino lo que queda en la botella y la dejo sobre la encimera. Camino hasta el umbral, bajo la mirada atenta de Neji, y me vuelvo hacia él.

-Hazme el favor de llevarles la cena, ¿quieres? Yo me encargo de la próxima.

Dando por zanjado el asunto, salgo del lugar y cruzo el largo pasillo. Incluso sin verlo, se que los ojos blanquecinos de Neji me siguen hasta que desaparezco en mi habitación.


	6. Hades y el Cancerbero

**Naruto**

Mi pequeña caminata en círculos por la habitación es interrumpida por los balbuceos de Shikamaru. Continúo ignorándolo, poniéndome de puntillas en mi lugar y tocando el techo, para investigar y tantear el lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de que te quitaron tu teléfono?

-Si… - respondo por quinta vez consecutiva, volteando los ojos, y me muevo para buscar la pequeña y simple mesa de luz al lado de la cama. La coloco donde estaba había estado de pie y me subo a ella.

-¿Qué haces? - cuestiona Shikamaru, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta mi lado.

-Creo que podemos romperlo- explico, con la mirada fija en el cielo raso. En el momento en el que estaba por golpearlo, es oyen voces y pasos acercarse a nosotros. Con rapidez me bajo de la mesa de luz y Shikamaru la devuelve a su lugar. El castaño se sienta en la cama e inmediatamente se abre la puerta, como si estuviera cronometrado. Mi corazón galopea en mi pecho, esparciendo el miedo liquido por mis venas.

La chica de rosa entra primero, como de costumbre, con el castaño detrás de ella. Ella hace una seña hacia la cama, mi cuerpo reacciona a sus órdenes como una mascota con su dueño y voy corriendo a sentarme.

El dúo dinámico actúa simultáneamente, él cierra la puerta con llave y se queda a un lado, como un perro guardián. Aunque poniéndolo en contexto, él sería el cancerbero del Inframundo y ella el mismísimo Hades.

La ojiverde lleva una silla plegable en su mano, la arma sin siquiera mirarnos y la deja frente con el respaldo dándonos las espalda. En su otra mano lleva una cámara. Se sienta, con cada pierna a los lados del respaldo, y nos mira. Simplemente nos mira fijamente, sin hablar. Cada segundo que pasa sin abrir la boca, hace más asfixiante el aire de la habitación.

-Bueno… - carraspeó para llamar la atención a ella, como si no la tuviera- Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, como una muy unida familia, así que lo mejor sería presentarnos, ¿no creen?

Con una sonrisa empalagosa e inquietante en su cara, recargos los brazos sobre el cabezal, con la cámara apagada.

-Yo soy…Bowie, tengo 25 años, y secuestré a dos chicos el quince de febrero del 2019. Él- apunto al chico de ojos blancos con la cabeza- es Mercury, tiene 26 años y secuestró a dos chicos el quince de febrero del 2019.

Encendió la cámara y comenzó a grabar, apuntando a Shikamaru. El chico está demacrado, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño y el ceño permanentemente fruncido por el estrés.

-Tu turno- indica Bowie, impaciente.

Mi amigo cierra los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de la situación, y cuando los vuelve a abrir puedo ver sus ojos llorosos.

-Soy Shikamaru Nara, tengo 24 años y fui secuestrado el quince de febrero del 2019.

Sin indicar más, ella apunta el lente de la cámara hacia mí. Incluso puedo ver como hace zoom en mi cara. Suelto la respiración, tembloroso.

-Soy Naruto Namikaze, tengo 24 años… - mi voz se quiebra, pero continúo con la presentación-… Y fui secuestrado el quince de febrero del 2019.

Un silencio sepulcral se cierne sobre la habitación mientras Bowie observa el vídeo en silencio. Mercury, junto a la puerta, nos mira con algo cercano a la pena.

-Bueno, se acabaron las presentaciones, ahora a trabajar- suelta con alegría, toma su silla y se marcha sin decir más.


	7. La Guerra de las Galaxias

**Sakura**

Tarareo _Radio Ga Ga_ y abro la puerta de la tienda frente a mí. El sonido de una campana indica mi llegada y un chico de cabello rojo me mira desde el mostrador, una expresión de hastío decora sus rasgos. Camino hacia él, con el vestido veraniego rozando mis muslos descubiertos.

Los ojos del chico se desvían por mi cuerpo, y al final me mira a la cara. Le dedico una sonrisa dulce y apoyo las manos sobre el mostrador, siempre delicada. El se endereza y peina su cabello con la mano, de forma involuntaria.

-Buenos días- saludo, y le echo una mirada al negocio. Una vieja sala de computadoras- ¿A cuánto tienen la hora?

-Buenos días- devuelve el saludo y, cuando vuelvo la vista a él, se ahoga con su propia saliva. Aguantando las ganas de voltear los ojos, espero con paciencia a que termine de toser, todo con una dulce y falsa sonrisa- Perdón… La hora está cien.

Le pago de antemano y me lleva hasta uno de los cubículos. Por suerte para mi, son todos individuales y el único cliente es un adolescente con audífonos. Cuando el pelirrojo se voltea para volver a su lugar, lo detengo sujetando su brazo.

-Disculpa la molestia, pero soy muy torpe, si me enseñaras a usarla te estaría muy agradecida- miento, fingiendo ignorancia. El chico mira la computadora y luego a mí. Muerdo mi labio y acaricio con suavidad su brazo. Él termina de ceder.

-No veo por qué no- suelta, una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en sus labios.

-Oh, eres increíble- halago, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta, entrando al cubículo. Me siento frente a la computadora, saco un pendrive de mi bolso y se lo paso.

-Necesito enviar unos archivos por email… Son mis curriculums- miento, mientras el pelirrojo inserta el pendrive. Abre el buscador e ingreso una cuenta de email falsa.

-Bueno, dime que archivo quieres enviar- indica. Apunto a un curriculum falso y le dicto un correo al azar de destinatario- Ahora solo lo tienes que enviar y repetir con el resto.

-Gracias, fue muy amable de tu parte- agradezco mientras se aleja. Apenas desaparece de mi vista, borro la sonrisa y me pongo a trabajar.

_Todo sea por el plan._

Cambio de correo electrónico y abro otro mensaje. Dejo todo en blanco, menos el asunto, que nombro _Naruto Namikaze_. Adjunto el video de presentación y pongo la dirección de Minato Namikaze, que me dio mi empleador. Cierro sesión y borro el historial. Vuelvo a la carpeta del pendrive y descargo el virus que me dejó preparado Neji. Nada muy complicado, pero les llevará días arreglarlo, días que nos darán ventaja. Unos minutos más tarde, la computadora deja de funcionar.

Extraigo el pendrive y lo guardo, para después asomarme fuera del cubículo y llamar al pelirrojo.

-Disculpa, la computadora acaba de apagarse sola.

-¿Qué pasó antes de eso? ¿Descargaste algo?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mi cubículo. Entró a este, tomó asiento frente a la máquina e intentó encenderla. Nada

Yo me quedo de pie a su lado y observo todo en silencio, hasta que veo como la frustración tiñe su rostro.

-Solo enviaba mails, nada fuera de lo normal- explico, y me inclino a su lado. Mi mano sobre el escritorio sostiene el peso de mi cuerpo- Y de repente, empezó a hacer un ruido extraño- miento.

Despego la vista de la pantalla y noto como el chico mira mi escote. Sonrío para mis adentros.

_Los hombres son tan predecibles._

-Probablemente sea el ventilador, estas máquinas son casi reliquias- explica, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo- Voy a prepararte otra.

-No es necesario.

Como hace un rato, lo detengo cuando está por marchar. Él me mira con confusión, pero se vuelve a sentar lentamente.

-Ya estaba terminando- aseguro. Subo la mano por su brazo, acariciándolo en el proceso. Parece débil, pero puedo sentir los músculos compactos debajo de su piel pálida.

-P-pero pagaste por una hora- tartamudea, hundiéndose más en la silla.

Arrastro mi mano por su pecho, con suma lentitud. Más específicamente, por su camiseta de las Guerras de las Galaxias. Aguantando las ganas de fruncir el ceño con disgusto, me muerdo el labio, provocativa, y lo miro a los ojos.

-Podemos arreglarlo de otra manera.


	8. Mary

**Sakura**

Me subo las bragas de los tobillos y arreglo mi vestido, internamente decepcionada. El pelirrojo me mira desde la silla, agitado y con la cara roja. Aguantando las ganas de alzar una ceja, levanto mi bolso del suelo.

-¿C-cómo estuve?- pregunta, ilusionado. Me muerdo el labio para no reír y me inclino hacia él. Es lindo, pero todo un inexperto.

-Increíble- miento y junto nuestros labios. Lo beso con fuerza y tiro de su cabello. Se queja en mi boca, pero sigue el beso con timidez. Rompo el beso y golpeo su mejilla con suavidad cuando intenta besarme otra vez- Tengo que irme.

Me volteo para marcharme de una maldita vez, pero él me sujeta del brazo. Sofoco los reflejos naturales de quebrar su brazo y lo miro.

-No me dijiste tu nombre, yo soy Sasori.

_Pero que ternura._

-Es verdad, no lo hice… Soy Mary.

-Espero volver a verte, Mary.

_En tus sueños._

-Yo también lo espero- digo, y le dedico una sonrisa.

Apenas salgo del lugar, borro mi sonrisa. Cambio mi postura y la forma de caminar. Me pongo una chaqueta y una gorra que traje en el bolso y, con toda la paciencia que puedo reunir después de un decepcionante encuentro sexual, me enciendo un cigarro.

_Todo sea por el plan._


	9. Consejo maternal

**Naruto**

Estaba en una oscuridad sofocante cuando un grito me despertó de mi incómodo sueño.

-¡Buenos días, mis bellas durmientes!- grita Bowie, entrando a la habitación de golpe. Abro los ojos, desorientado, y siento a Shikamaru moverse en mis pies. Ambos nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, incapaces de conciliar el sueño. Pero al compartir una cama tan pequeña, dormimos demasiado incómodos.

-Ya es hora de levantarse, dormilones- exclamó la pelirrosa con energía, y un extraño tono maternal- Ya están muy grandes como para dormir hasta tan tarde, ustedes son el futuro de este país.

-¿De qué mierda habla esta demente?- preguntó Shikamaru por lo bajo, creyendo que no lo escucharía.

Mi amigo está boca abajo, sin ver nada más que las sábanas. En cambio, yo la observo a ella, que quedó en silencio luego de escuchar su comentario. Con el rostro serio y mucha lentitud, dejó una bolsa de plástico llena de comida sobre la mesa de luz. Cuando creí que me ignoraría, clava sus ojos en los míos.

Solo la observo, con temor y la sábana cubriendo la mitad inferior de mi rostro. Pero debajo de este miedo, me encuentro con una pequeña llama de curiosidad y emoción pura creciendo en mi garganta.

Como ya es de costumbre, ella me sorprende con sus acciones. A pesar de resignarme a no prever lo que hará, siempre hace algo completamente inesperado. Ella me sonríe y guiña un ojo, para después acercarse a Shikamaru. Lo sujeta de los tobillos y tira sin mucha dificultad, arrojándolo al suelo.

No sólo es aterrador, sino también inaudito, ver a alguien tan pequeña como Bowie levantar a Shikamaru por los brazos y empujarlo contra la pared, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y no le lleve más de una cabeza de altura. Sus músculos, que hasta ahora pasaron desapercibidos, ahora sobresalen notoriamente de su cuerpo.

La fuerza de la pelirrosa es casi inhumana.

-Estás muy flaco, tienes que comer más vegetales- afirmo ella, hablándole como si fuera un niño. Como si le diera con consejo su madre.

Shikamaru intenta zafarse de su agarre de hierro, pero no lo logra.

Bowie suelta una risa ante las acciones de mi amigo y me mira. Yo estoy en silencio, agazapado en la cabecera de la cama. Mi corazón late tan rápido que lo siento en mi boca. Su expresión cambia al verme, pero es casi imperceptible. Ni siquiera lo hubiese notado si no estuviera tan alerta.

Carraspeando, suelta a Shikamaru, que se sienta en la cama sin emitir ningún sonido de protesta ante su trato. Ella se acerca a la mesa de luz y yo, inconscientemente, me pego más a la pared. Toma la bolsa de comida y evita el contacto visual conmigo. Me tiende la bolsa, que acepto con cautela.

-No se porten como niños malcriados y coman todo- ordena, con el mismo tono de voz que tenía cuando llegó, como si nada. Se aleja para marcharse, pero la detengo.

-¡Espera!


	10. Presos inocentes

**Sakura**

Volteo a ver al rubio, ocultando mi sorpresa. Él me mira con sus tristes ojos celestes, de rodillas sobre la cama e inclinado hacia mí. Al notar que tiene mi atención, se sienta y clava su mirada en las sábanas. Su rostro está rojo, supongo que por vergüenza, y murmura algo que no logro entender.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto, entre confundida y divertida.

-Que si tenemos que cagar con el otro viéndonos- suelta, demasiado alto y vuelve a callar. Esta vez, sus orejas también enrojecen.

Le echo una mirada a la habitación. El lugar es pequeño, solo tiene una puerta y un diminuto tragaluz enrejado. Está amueblado por una cama de una plaza y una mesa de luz sin cajones. En la pared contraria, hay un inodoro y, a unos pasos de este, un lavabo sin espejos. Definitivamente no planeamos traer a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Alguna vez estuvieron presos?- pregunto, y ambos niegan con la cabeza. Sin mucha sorpresa, cruzo las manos detrás de mi espalda y camino por la habitación, sin destino alguno- Bueno, es como una cárcel. Están encerrados en contra de su voluntad. Tienen que dormir, comer y cagar con sus compañeros… Tampoco saben cuándo saldrán, o si llegaran vivos a mañana- agrego lo último a modo de chiste, como una ocurrencia tardía.

-Pero nosotros no merecemos esto, no cometimos ningún crimen- arremete Naruto, con enojo. Suelto una risa amarga.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Los chicos como ustedes son siempre iguales, creen que el mundo es suyo para hacer con él lo que quieran, y lo peor es que es así. Pueden manejar borrachos, matar a golpes a un chico que los vio mal en una fiesta o violar a una chica, y cada vez tendrán a sus padres abriendo sus grandes billeteras para que no los encarcelen y todo quede en el olvido.

Naruto y Shikamaru me miran boquiabiertos. Cayendo en cuenta de mi desliz, carraspeo y me acerco a la puerta.

-Ahora coman la puta comida- ordeno y me marcho, dando un portazo.


	11. Desesperación en la oficina

**Minato**

Minato Namikaze, el primer ministro, esperaba que su hijo le conteste algunos de los ochenta mensajes que le envió. Como todos los años, durante esos días cercanos a su cumpleaños, su hijo y él tuvieron una discusión. O varias. Tampoco era de sorprender que Naruto ignorara sus mensajes y en realidad se encuentre sano y salvo en su habitación, pero el hombre tiene un mal presentimiento. Está en el aire, puedes sentir como lo inhalas y viajan hasta tus pulmones. Las manos te sudan y se te erizan los vellos de la nuca.

-¡Señor!

Minato se volteo hacia la puerta de su oficina, tenso. Uno de sus asistentes lo observaba en silencio, con una expresión de horror plasmada en el rostro y la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono, la paciencia y calma se escapa de mi cuerpo con cada respiración.

-Tiene que ver esto.

**...**

Volví a ver vídeo, creo que por tercera vez consecutiva, sin lograr formular ninguna oración coherente y organizada. Están pidiendo una recompensa de dos millones por Naruto y Shikamaru.

_Tienen a mi pequeño._

-Minato, ¿qué haremos?- escucho a la lejanía, pero no puedo responder, ni concentrarme en una acción en especifico.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera como si corriera en una carrera contra la muerte misma. Completamente incapaz de ordenar mis pensamientos, me cubro el rostro con las manos y me hundo en un pozo profundo de terror paralizante y culpa parasitaria.

-¡Minato!

Levanto la vista del suelo. Los ojos de Shikaku me sacan de ese casi ataque de pánico con su expresión desaprobatoria. Pasaron veinticuatro años del último ataque que tuve, cuando perdí a Kushina.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, por Naruto- regaño el hombre. La culpa vuelve, reemplazando a la sorpresa momentánea, y bajo los ojos a mis zapatazos lustrados. Creo que olvidé la última vez que usé zapatillas, supongo que fue cuando salía con Kushina, pero no estoy seguro- Mi hijo también está en peligro, pero es nuestro deber protegerlos. No podemos darnos el lujo de caer en la desesperación.

Clavo mis ojos en los de Shikaku, sintiendo la determinación crecer en mi pecho. Respiro profundo antes de hablar, temeroso de que la emoción me quiebre la voz.

-Llama a nuestro contacto en el FBI, y quiero que me comuniquen inmediatamente con Hashirama- Shikaku asiente y se dirige a la puerta, sin esperar más- ¡Y mantén a la prensa alejada todo lo que puedas!- grito al hombre, que ya salió de mi oficina.

_Recuperaré a Naruto, cueste lo que cueste._


	12. Consuelo mutuo

-¿Pensaste en algo?

Shikamaru miró a su amigo desde el otro lado de la habitación. El rubio, con el paso del tiempo, va perdiendo el color bronceado. Como si fuera una flor marchitándose. Aunque no se puede afirmar que él está en mejores condiciones que su fiel amigo.

El castaño niega con la cabeza, desanimado.

-Sólo sé que nos necesitan con vida… Obviamente nos grabó para pedir el rescate- comenzó a divagar el genio. Pese a siempre pensar mejor bajo presión, nunca vivió bajo el temor de perder la vida. Shikamaru sabe que está en una cuerda floja, a punto de poner en riesgo el razonamiento al que está tan acostumbrado- No podemos simplemente atacarlos y huir. Ella es muy fuerte y aún no sabemos cómo pelea. Quizás podríamos atacarlo a él los dos juntos cuando esté distraído y quedarnos con su arma… Pero no sabemos si hay más personas con ello- continuó con un suspiro frustrado- Es muy riesgoso intentar escapar con la poca información que tenemos, tendremos que aguantar un poco más.

Terminó su hilo de pensamiento en voz alta, bajo la completa atención de su amigo.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta él. Se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado, y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Lo único que pueden hacer por el momento es actuar con cuidado y no perder la fe. El consuelo mutuo es todo lo que les queda.

-Saldremos de esta… Lo sé- aseguró el rubio, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

-Eso espero, Naruto. 


	13. Hora del baño

**Sakura**

Suelto el humo del cigarrillo y respiro profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. El viento corre con fuerza y choca contra mis oídos, nublando mis sentidos, mientras que la arena se pega a mi piel sudorosa. Estiro mis músculos, tensos ante la falta de movimiento y la postura poco relajada. Tiro la colilla al suelo y la apago con la suela de mis zapatos.

Le echo una mirada al desierto que me rodea. No se lo dije a Neji, pero este lugar tan alejado de las ciudades y las multitudes me llena de paz. O lo hacía. Pero desde que tomé este trabajo, la paz no forma parte de mi vocabulario. Antes de empezar a sentirme miserable, o de convertirme en una persona de arena, entro al edificio a mis espaldas.

Me encuentro a Neji en la cocina. Él me mira desde su silla por unos segundos, se levanta y me sigue por el largo pasillo. No hablamos, no lo necesitamos. Debe ser la única persona con la que puedo tener una convivencia relativamente pacifica, y para él debe ser igual conmigo.

Detengo mis pasos al estar frente a la puerta metálica. Abro todos los cerrojos y entre sin tocar. Los chicos se voltean a vernos, luciendo como dos ciervos indefensos ante las luces de un auto que viaja a toda velocidad. Inevitablemente, sonrío.

-Hoy es su día de suerte- declaro, con un inesperado buen humor.

El castaño me mira con esperado resentimiento. Pero, en cambio, el rubio me observa con esos azules que aún no soy capaz de descifrar. Aún no sé si me agrada, o no.

-Como ya están apestando, es la hora del baño.

No se mueven. No hablan. Solo nos miran en silencio, precavidos.

_Parece que empezaron a usar la cabeza._

-Tú, rubia, sígueme- apunto a Naruto y salgo de la habitación, para esperar en el pasillo- Mercury se quedará contigo hasta que sea tu turno. Sé un buen chico- explico al otro chico, con un falso tono maternal que sé que le molesta.

Naruto sale de la habitación, extrañamente dócil, y se queda de pie, debajo del umbral. No muestra ninguna señal de querer escapar, simplemente analiza el entorno que lo rodea. Por unos segundos, siento pánico.

_No debo subestimarlo._

Con el ceño fruncido, le digo que me siga y camino hasta el final del pasillo, pasando el resto de las habitaciones. Ni siquiera tengo que voltear a verlo para saber que está estudiando el lugar. Las ventajas, desventaja e incógnitas.

Abro la puerta del baño y le indico al rubio que entre, para ingresar después que él y cerrar la puerta con llave. Se voltea sobresaltado al oír el ruido. Pero no habla, solo espera a que yo lo haga. Espero unos segundos antes de hablar, realmente me irrita su repentino estado de silencio.

-Te vigilaré, para que no hagas ninguna estupidez- aclaro como si nada, y me recargo en la puerta, esperando a que comience a moverse- En el mueble a tu izquierda tienes toallas y una muda de ropa.

Naruto me sigue mirando en silencio, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora sus emociones están a flor de piel. Su rostro, antes impasible, se encuentra rojo. Ambos chicos son fáciles de provocar, pero eso no significa que no puedan aprender rápidamente a controlar su temperamento. Una sonrisa florece en mis labios, divertida ante su lucha interna.

Mis ojos captan el momento exacto en el que él cede y me da la espalda para quitarse la ropa, casi tropezando en el proceso. Clavo los ojos en la pared detrás de él y me acomodo.

_Esto va a ser largo._


	14. Vapor de agua

Naruto entra a la ducha, notando que ni siquiera hay cortinas de baño con las cuales cubrirse. Vuelve su mirada azulada a la chica recostada en la puerta. Ella no lo mira, tiene la vista fija en la pared a su lado y sonríe, como si recordase un chiste.

-La del agua caliente es la que está junto a la pared- señala la pelirrosa, y el único indicio que de que la escuchó es el sonido del agua corriendo.

Lentamente, el baño se llena de vapor, dificultando la vista y ralentizando las respiraciones. O quizás sea otra cosa lo que cause ese efecto. Tal vez es algo más complicado que el simple vapor de agua. Algo más profundo, fuertemente atado a la naturaleza de los seres humanos y los instintos violentos que los caracterizan. O quizás, solo quizás, sea algo más tranquilo lo que cause la inquietud del ambiente.

Los ojos de Sakura se desvían de la cerámica de las paredes en contra de su voluntad, para deleitarse con la vista del cuerpo desnudo de Naruto. El agua jabonosa cae por su piel aún bronceada, desde sus hombros hasta sus piernas. El rubio gira su cuerpo, olvidando que no está solo, y permitiendo que ella vea el resto de su figura descubierta.

Sorprendida ante la inesperada vista, la ojiverde vuelve a centrar su atención en las poco interesantes paredes, mientras que su rojo enrojece.

Naruto deja el jabón y comienza a enjuagarse cuando vuelve a mirar a Bowie, que está de brazos cruzados y sonrojada, mucho más tensa que hace unos minutos.

Aún la miraba en el momento que sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él. Es como el tiempo se detuviera. Los dos se miran sin pestañear, sin respirar. El único sonido que se oye en ese vaporoso baño es el del agua corriendo.

Sakura suelta el aire, temblorosa, y vuelve la vista a la pared. Todas las emociones que mostró su rostro en los últimos treinta segundos se desvanecen, y una máscara totalmente ilegible.

-¿Te falta mucho? Tu amigo también tiene que bañarse- soltó Bowie, con repentina molestia ante el escrutinio que recibe de parte de Naruto.

-N-no, ya casi termino- se apresuró el rubio, a modo de disculpa

**...**

Y ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar, ni a dirigirse miradas. Naruto se seco y vistió sin murmurar ni una palabra, y Sakura lo llevó hasta su habitación sin hacer ni un chiste de mal gusto. La tensión en el ambiente es tanta que hasta se puede sentir con una respiración.

La chica abre la puerta y lo deja pasar, sin despegar la mano del picaporte. Sus nudillos se ponen blancos por la fuerza, y él lo nota. Naruto entre a la habitación sin apartar los ojos de ella, inconscientemente esperando que lo mire, pero no vuelve a poner su atención en él. Solo mira a Shikamaru.

-Tu turno, cabeza de piña.


	15. La gasolinera del desierto

**Sakura**

-Solo haz tu maldito trabajo- amenaza la voz masculina a través del parlante del teléfono público, y corta la llamada sin más.

Cansada, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y salgo de la cabina. Me pongo los audífonos de un viejo mp3 y le pongo una canción al azar. Mientras enciendo un cigarro, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ inunda directamente a mis tímpanos.

Estoy rodeada de un desierto pacifico, desolado. Del otro lado de la calle, hay una vieja gasolinera y una parada de autobús, el único atisbo de civilización en kilómetros. Respirando profundo el aire caliente y disfrutando de la soledad, comienzo a planear.

Antes de terminar el cigarro, apago la música y vuelvo a entrar a la cabina telefónica. Ingreso un par de monedas a la máquina y le marco a Neji. No tarda en atender.

-Oye- saludo, ya sabiendo lo que me vendría luego de pedirle este favor. Cierro los ojos y me recargo sobre la máquina- Necesito que hagas algo.

Silencio.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Sonrío agradecida, a pesar de que no puede verme hacerlo.

-Tienes que filtrar en la prensa sobre el secuestro.

El suspiro cansado no tarda en escucharse desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? Sólo sería correr riesgos innecesarios.

-Por favor, Neji, solo…hazlo- suplico, agotada mentalmente. Deseando ferviente el poder dormir dos días seguidos. Porque cada vez que intento conciliar el sueño soy invadida por el amargado pasado, el agotador presente y el atemorizante futuro- Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

-…Bien- cede y vuelvo a respirar. Hasta se me escapa una risa.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-En algún momento tienes que decirme la verdadera razón por la que hacemos esto, y no me vengas con la mierda del dinero.

Me enderezo, rascando mi frente con el pulgar.

-Vuelvo en unas horas- saludo antes de cortar la llamada.

Salgo al caluroso despierto y me estiro, haciendo sonar mis articulaciones bajo la mirada de las lejanas montañas en el horizonte. Colocándome unos lentes de sol, camino hasta mi moto. El lugar esta tan desolado como siempre, como un pequeño oasis del hombre y sus problemas.

Subo a la moto y me coloco el casco. Le echo una última mirada a la gasolinera y arranco el motor, para alejarme con vertiginosa velocidad en dirección a la ciudad.


	16. 96 horas

**Naruto**

Llevamos 4 días secuestrados. 96 horas. 5760 minutos. 345600 segundos. Las cuentas las hizo Shikamaru, y no dudo de su capacidad para las matemáticas.

Por lo general, cuatro días no es mucho tiempo, pero supongo que nuestra situación extraordinaria es la excepción a todo tipo de reglas. Hasta el tiempo transcurre diferente, como si estuvieras en una burbuja atemporal, interminable.

No nos visitan muchas veces, pero ya podemos reconocer ciertos patrones. Nos traen el almuerzo y pasan a recoger las sobras a la media hora. No dejan que nos quedemos la comida para otro momento. Quizás nos hacen una visita a la mitad de la tarde, luego dejan la cena y a la media hora se llevan los restos.

Hasta donde creemos, no hay ningún tipo de cámara ni micrófono. Su vigilancia no es de veinticuatro horas. Tampoco tenemos pruebas de que entren a la habitación durante la madrugada, pero no bajamos la guardia.

Shikamaru prefiere que sea el chico el que pase a revisarnos, dijo que por lo menos a él no parece que le falte ningún tornillo, refiriéndose a la pelirrosa.

Yo, en cambio, prefiero a Bowie. Todavía no puedo entender el por qué, pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Tarde o temprano, mi hilo de pensamientos vuelve a la chica de ojos verdes. Además, no soy tonto, sé lo que causo en la mayoría de las personas. Y estoy seguro de que me vio bañarme. Aunque lo más extraño es que no me moleste en lo absoluto que lo hiciera.

Avergonzado por mis pensamientos, sacudo la cabeza y me siento sobre el colchón destartalado. La puerta abriéndose sin previo aviso me interrumpe cuando me estoy levantando. Con Shikamaru vemos el sonriente rostro de Bowie.

-Hoy almorzaremos en familia.


	17. Sasuke Uchiha

**Sakura**

-Ustedes si sentarán ahí. Mercury cocino hoy- explico con ensayada cordialidad. Ambos obedecen y toman asiento, lanzando miradas por toda la habitación, creyendo ser furtivos.

Sin despegar la vista de ellos, me acerco a Neji y agarro los platos que me tiende. Dejo un plato frente a cada uno y vuelvo por el mío. Mi amigo me dedica una cara llena de molestia y me alcanza mi comida.

Me siento en mi lugar y empiezo a comer, sin pasar por alto la mirada que se dedica a los más jóvenes, mientras Neji toma asiento a mi lado. Realmente están sorprendidos.

Lloro de felicidad al saborear la comida, me llevo otro bocado a la boca.

-Delicioso- suelto el aire y tomo el control remoto sobre la mesa, encendiendo la televisión de pared sobre nuestras cabezas- ¿Quieren ver algo? - pregunto, para luego poner el canal de noticias y subir el volumen. Se me escapa una sonrisa al ver que llegué en el momento exacto. En la pantalla hay dos fotos, una de Naruto y, la otra, de Shikamaru. La voz del conductor se escucha fuerte y claro sobre el silencio sepulcral de la mesa:

_-Último momento. Hace unas horas, le llegó al estudio la noticia, de forma anónima, de que Naruto Namikaze y Shikamaru Nara han sido secuestrados._

Los nombrados miran la pantalla, con angustia. Neji dejo de comer y clavó su mirada en mí. No tuvo que decir nada, solo con sus ojos me hizo saber que está enojado y decepcionado.

_-Me informan que uno de nuestros móviles pudo dar con Minato Namikaze, padre de una de las víctimas y el actual Primer Ministro de nuestro país, está entrando a la Casa de Gobierno acompañado de sus conocidos y compañeros. Nos comunicamos._

Con un leve retraso, la imagen cambio para mostrar a varias personas siendo bombardeadas por periodistas de otras cadenas televisivas. El periodista de este canal se acerca a Minato y hacer unas preguntas, pero el Primer Ministro lo ignoró y siguió de largo. Su cara a atractiva tiene una mueca permanente, y sus ojos y cabello siempre brillante está ahora sin su usual esplendor.

El que no tuvo la misma suerte al evadir periodistas fue un chico joven, de cabello negro y mirada triste. Sus intentos por esquivar a los ambiciosos reportero se vieron reducidos a la nada misma.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Es cierto que Naruto Namikaze, hijo del Primer Ministro del partido vigente, que también es la mayor oposición de tu familia, es tu novio? ¿Es cierto que fue secuestrado?

El chico siguió caminando, sin responder, pero el periodista no se rendía.

-¿Cree que es por dinero o que la verdadera causa de su secuestro es su comportamiento homosexual y promiscuo?

Seis segundos, eso fue lo que tardo en chocar el puño de Sasuke Uchiha con la cara del periodista idiota, provocando que la grabación se corte. La imagen volvió con el conductor, que miró a la cámara, consternado.

_-Puedo decir que es bueno ver al Primer Ministro acompañado de sus seres queridos y sus compañeros de campaña, muestra un partido muy unido. Pero nunca se sabe si esto seguirá así o si este secuestro afecta a nuestro país._

El discurso del conductor fue interrumpido por Neji, que apagó la televisión, dejándonos solos con el silencio en el proceso.

Yo río, bajo la mirada decepcionada de Neji y la de desprecio de Shikamaru. El rubio ni siquiera levantó la vista de la mesa. Está llorando, silencioso, como si no quisiera que el resto sepa de su existencia.

-Ese idiota se lo merecía- declaro, y continuo comiendo, como si no tuviera un nudo en la garganta- Aunque, Naruto… - llamo al chico y el susodicho me mira, sobresaltado. Sonrió con empalagosa y venenosa dulzura- deberías reconsiderar el salir con personas así, estar tan expuestas a la violencia también es normal que te afecte mentalmente.


	18. Ventilador descompuesto

**Sasori**

Intento no quedarme dormido en medio del trabajo y me pellizco el brazo. No funciona mucho. Levanto la vista, cansado. Estoy casi recostado sobre la encimera.

Durante esta época del año, casi no tenemos clientes ya que se van de vacaciones, pero nunca falta el adolescente adicto a los juegos o los dibujos japoneses.

Miro el ventilador descompuesto con resentimiento. De todos los días, tenía que romperse hoy, cuando tenemos 34º de sensación térmica.

La campana de la puerta interrumpe los insultos dirigidos al aparato descompuesto. Dos tipos de traje entran por la puerta y mi espalda se endereza inconscientemente.

-Buenos días- saluda el de adelante, un hombre alrededor de los treinta y largos, pero con el cabello gris. Detrás de él hay un moreno con una cicatriz sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Buenos días- devuelvo el saludo, con recelo. El hombre que saludó saco una placa de su traje. _Una placa del FBI._ Sin decir más, los miro, esperando que continúe.

-Soy Kakashi Hatake, y el es Iruka Umino- presentó y me ofreció su mano. Con cada segundo que pasa, mi nerviosismo aumenta, pero de igual forma estrecho sus manos.

-Sasori no Akasuna.

Kakashi me sonríe, con amabilidad engañosa. Finge ser agradable para que confíe en él.

-No estás en ningún problema, Sasori- intenta tranquilizarme. Pero yo mantengo mi postura tensa y alerta.

-No me reconforta- arremeto, de mal humor.

-¿El lugar es tuyo?

Niego, cansado.

-Es de mi padre.

Él asiente, pensativo, saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo deja sobre el mostrador para que lo lea.

-Mira, Sasori, estamos buscando a la persona que envío un video desde este mismo lugar. Desde una de tus computadoras. Esta es una orden de allanamiento, tenemos que llevarnos los equipos para revisarlos.

Suspiro y despeino mi cabello con la mano, la frustración emerge desde mi nuca.

-En cuanto terminemos, les serán devueltas.-Bien- me rindo, maldiciendo en mi mente. Mi padre se pondrá triste, ya está muy mayor para estos problemas.

Kakashi voltea hacia Iruka, le hace una seña que no veo y él se aleja de nosotros.

-Mientras se las llevan- comienza el agente. A medida que habla, varios hombres uniformados del FBI ingresan por la puerta, haciendo sonar la campana, una y otra vez. Hasta que uno de ellos traba la puerta para que no se cierre- Te haré unas preguntas, por si viste algo.

Sigo con la mirada a los uniformados, que empezaron a desconectar las computadoras. El único cliente salió de su habitual cubículo, confundido, pero inmediatamente fue interceptado por Iruka. Se acerco a él y lo apartó de la gente, diciéndole cosas que no logro escuchar. Probablemente, a interrogarlo.

-Mi compañero se encargará de él, no te preocupes- explicó Kakashi. Lo vuelvo a mirar.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Recuerdas que clientes tuviste la tarde del 18 de febrero de este año?- pregunta, directamente.

Al hacer memoria de ese día, mi rostro se calienta con vergüenza. Definitivamente, la chica de cabello rosado no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la que este hombre está aquí, tuve más clientes ese día. Ella fue muy agradable para ser real, y no sabía usar una computadora.

Kakashi me mira con sospecha ante la falta de respuestas.

-Ese día hubo bastantes clientes- afirmo.

-¿No recuerda a nadie en especifico? Alguien… ¿diferente?

Los gemidos de la pelirrosa me vienen a la mente, como pasa constantemente desde los últimos libros, casi llegué a pensar que fui embrujado. Avergonzado, pellizco la piel interna de mi muñeca. Y niego.

Kakashi suelta un suspiro exasperado, y me tiende una tarjeta.

-Este es mi número… por si recuerdas algo mas- explica, y se marcha sin más, para hablar con los uniformados que se están llevando las computadoras.

Salgo de detrás de la encimera y me paro en el medio de la tienda, en medio del paso, mientras la gente entra y sale, llevándose todo. Miro el ventilador roto, pensativo.

Un ruido a mi izquierda me vuelve a la realidad, y miro hacia ese lado. Detengo a los hombres dentro del cubículo a mi siniestra.

-Esa está rota, mañana vienen a arreglarla- declaro. Los hombres se miran y, al mismo tiempo, se encogen de hombres. Siguen con su trabajo, dejando a la computadora descompuesta en su lugar.

¿ _Mary, no tienes nada que ver con esto, verdad?_

Vuelvo a recordar esa tarde y niego, para mí mismo.

_No, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto._


	19. Sangre de madre

**Naruto**

Sasuke me observa con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, con el rostro y el cuello enrojecidos. Su respiración agitada me choca contra la boca y su cabello despeinado hace cosquillas en mi mejilla, despertándome aún más de mi reciente sueño.

El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío es tan reconfortante como recordaba. Su presencia me calma el estrés y la tensión, que están constantemente presentes los últimos días.

-Al fin despiertas- susurra contra mi boca. Deposita un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios y, antes de que lo note, ya está de pie al lado de la cama. Siempre son la gracia de un felino para moverse. Me recuerda a alguien, pero no caigo en cuenta de a quién- Te estábamos esperando.

Me siento en la cama, notando el lugar en el que estoy. Es mi habitación, tal y como la dejé antes de verme con mis amigos. Antes del…

Miro a Sasuke para hacer muchas preguntas, pero él desaparece por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Con un mal presentimiento, me visto y salgo de la habitación. A primera vista, la casa sigue como recuerdo, pero a medida que cruzo el pasillo hacia las escaleras, unas fotos nuevas en las paredes llaman mi atención. Hay más fotos mías durante mi infancia y de mis padres antes de tenerme. Curioso ante el cambio, continúo con mi camino, hasta que una foto en específico despierta mi interés.

La imagen es de una fiesta, en el fondo se ve el árbol navideño, mucho más brillante y esplendoroso de lo que lo rememoro. En el medio de la fotografía, mi padre se encuentra abrazando a mi madre, que a la vez carga en brazos a un Naruto de cuatro años.

Con los ojos llorosos, observo a la mujer. Su sonrisa amable y su cabello rojo me son tan familiares, como si fuera la vista con la que me resuelve cada vez que llegaba de la escuela.

-¡Naruto!

Un grito estrepitoso y femenino resuena por el pasillo, desde el primer piso.

Me seco los ojos y corro escaleras abajo, dejando atrás la foto familiar. Me detengo en seco en los últimos escalones y vislumbro la luz encendida del comedor. Camino hacia la habitación, pero interrumpo mi paso en el umbral. Frente a mí, hay alguien de espaldas.

Doy un par de pasos tembloroso hacia ella con la mano alzada, para tocar su cabello rojo fuego. Este rojo es más intenso del que imaginé toda mi vida.

Se da vuelta lento, tan lento que creí que quedaría sin aire por la emoción. Como el acontecimiento más asombroso de toda mi vida, mi madre me dedica una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, cariño.

**...**

-Mamá.

Me acerco a ella, lento, temeroso de que desaparezca ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Sigue mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara y se voltea hacia la mesa.

-Que pas…

La interrumpo, acercándome a ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Escondo mi cara en su larga cabellera y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos temblorosos. Se me atora la respiración en la garganta y las palabras se pierden antes de que pueda pronunciarlas. Solo quiero que se quedé conmigo para siempre.

-Naruto, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Las lágrimas salen a borbotones de mis ojos cuando escucho si tono preocupado. Me termina devolviendo el abrazo y suelto un sollozo, instantáneamente me calma estar en sus brazos.

-Naruto, me estás asustando, ¿qué sucede?

-N-nada, solo estoy feliz de verte… Te extrañé.

-Pero qué cosas dados, nos vimos anoche, tonto.

Extrañado, rompo el abrazo y seco mi rostro húmedo.

-¿Anoche?

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? - pregunta, y me toma del brazo. La sigo, completamente hipnotizado, y me deja en una de las sillas. Sobre la mesa hay cuatro platos- ¡A cenar! - grita la pelirroja y toma asiento frente a mí, no sin antes sonreírme.

De forma inconsciente, le devuelvo la sonrisa. Por el umbral, aparecen Sasuke y mi padre. Dejo caer la mirada en el plato de comida frente a mí, con extraña angustia. No sé qué, pero algo falta. Todo es perfecto y ajeno.

Me sobresalto cuando sujetan mi mano. Levanto la vista, para encontrar a un Sasuke sonriente.

Tragando el mal presentimiento que se asienta en mi boca del estómago, le doy un apretón a su mano e intento sonreír, a duras penas.

-¿Empezamos? - pregunta con ansias mi padre, mirando la comida en su plato.

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca- pronuncia una voz femenina, completamente ajena a nosotros cuatro.

Con un nudo en la garganta, vuelvo la vista al umbral de la puerta.

Ella me sonríe apenas nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus ojos verdes brillan tanto, que podría quedar ciego por mirarlos mucho tiempo. Es como un guardia volviendo por un fugitivo, un ángel buscando a la única alma en pena que tuvo el valor escapar del Infierno. Yo solo soy el pobre diablo que se cruzó en su camino.

-¿Y mi lugar? Naruto, no me digas que olvidaste que venía a cenar.

Quiero levantarme de mi silla y decirle que se marche, que no vuelva a aparecer frente a mí, pero no puedo. No puedo moverme. No puedo hablar. No puedo respirar.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? - mi madre empieza a levantarse, pero Bowie se mueve más rápido y, antes de poder pestañear, la pelirroja tiene un arma contra su sien.

El tiempo se detiene. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a mi padre oa Sasuke, mucho menos hablarles. Solo las mira a ellas.

Bowie clava sus ojos en los míos y me guiña un ojo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esa sonrisa que solo presagia desgracias. Mi corazón se paraliza ante sus expresiones.

-Pues me haré un lugar yo misma- declara, antes de dispararle a mi madre.

**...**

La sangre de mi madre salpica mi rostro.

Él aire está helado, o ese soy yo, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. La bala pasa rozando y golpea la pared detrás de mí. Primero, silencio. Después, se escucha el sonido de la cabeza de mi madre chocando contra el plato.

Bowie se mueve primero. Mientras que mis brazos sostienen con fuerza el reposa-brazos de la silla, como si al hacerlo evitara que mi alma escape de mi cuerpo o para no caer al suelo. Mis nudillos están blancos y el resto de mi mano es roja. Mis músculos, tensos e inmóviles.

Sin asco, sin vergüenza o simple empatía, ella empuja el cadáver de mi madre al suelo y se sienta en su lugar. Deja el arma a un lado de su plato, a un metro de mi mano agarrotada. Toma el plato, que no se rompió de milagro, y se sirve comida. La come como si nada, como si no estaba llena de la sangre y sesos de mi madre. Pero lo que más me indigna es que Sasuke y mi padre empiezan a comer también. Y ella tiene esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción que me enferma y, al mismo tiempo, me emociona.

-¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?! - ladro, consternado.

Ambos hombres me ignoran y siguen comiendo, como si a nuestros pies no estaban el cadáver de mi madre. Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos con especial fuerza, igual que las suplicas que salen de mis labios.

-¿Por qué no hacen nada? ¿Por qué no la secretaria?

No me miran, no levantan la vista de sus platos. Pero, en cambio, los ojos verdes de Bowie no me abandonan ni por un segundo.

Cierro mis ojos llorosos, no quiero que me vea, no quiero que vea dentro de mí. Se siente como un asalto a mi alma el no tener la seguridad de que no sabe lo que pienso, o lo que siento.

-¿A quiénes les hablas, Naruto? - pregunta, con diversión malvada.

Abro los ojos y mira alrededor. Los otros asientos están vacíos. Mi padre y Sasuke ya no están con nosotros. Solo somos mi madre, Bowie y yo.

-Solo quedamos nosotros dos.

La miro, sin poder emitir una palabra de las miles que pasan por mi cabeza. Las lágrimas se administran, pero mi rostro está húmedo y la cabeza me late del dolor.

Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, arrastra su brazo por la mesa, tirando los platos y la comida al suelo. Sube a la mesa y se acerca, para quedar arrodillada frente a mí. Levanta su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia con una delicadeza que me acelera el corazón. Pero todo ese cuidado desaparece cuando me sujeta con fuerza por la mandíbula y levanta mi cara, para que quede frente a frente con la de ella.

-Fuiste tan tonto al pensar que podías huir de mí- canturrea. Su aliento cocha contra mis labios, y puedo saborear la menta como si estaba en mi boca- Estaremos juntos, para siempre- susurra, y lo último que vislumbro antes de que todo se oscurezca son sus ojos verdes y sus labios rosados.


	20. Luz de luna

**Naruto**

Despierto, completamente cubierto de sudor y con las piernas calientes. La cabeza me da vueltas hasta que logro enfocarme en la habitación en la que me encuentro, y me llevo una gran sorpresa ante la vista. Bowie está ahí parada, con los ojos cerrados. Ella tiene la cara debajo del tragaluz y sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho. La luz de luna que choca directo contra su rostro la hace ver etérea. Y cansada.

Me remuevo en mi lugar, aún inquieto por el reciente sueño y porque ella entró aquí mientras Shikamaru y yo dormimos. Pero mis movimientos la hacen abrir sus ojos. Como de costumbre, me mira fijo, y sus pupilas se dilatan ante la luz repentina.

-¿Una pesadilla?

Su voz sale con tranquilidad de su boca, muy diferente a su usual tono burlón.

-Si- respondo, cohibido, y me siento en la cama. Shikamaru ni se inmuta, aún en esta situación, tiene el sueño pesado.

Enrojezco ante la vista debajo de mí. La parte delantera de mi pantalón está mojada por orina. Es pequeño, pero la vergüenza florece de igual forma. Es mortificante.

-Vaya- suelta con sorpresa al verme.

Me niego a levantar la vista, la humillación se siente como un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se empañan.

De reojo, noto como se acerca a la puerta y se detiene, de espaldas a mí. Repentinamente, se voltea y me atrapa mirándola. Me hace un gesto con la cabeza y abre la puerta, sin explicar más. Me mira desde el otro lado del umbral, impaciente por la falta de acción de mi parte.

-¿Qué esperas para mover el culo?


	21. Dragón dormido

**Naruto**

El agua caliente golpea mi nuca, adormeciendo la zona tensa. Estiro mi cuerpo y muevo los hombros, tratando de la alejar el estrés de mí carne.

De reojo, observo a la chica de cabello rosado, que está recostada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Su cabeza está inclinada hacia el suelo y sus ojos están cerrados. Sus mejillas son más profundas desde que la conocí, y debajo de sus pestañas tiene unas pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras. Pareciera que no duerme bien desde su nacimiento.

Cierro el agua caliente y salgo de la ducha. Busco toallas con la vista, pero no las encuentro, lo único que veo es una muda de ropa sobre el retrete. Me cubro con mis manos y abro la boca para preguntarle, pero ella habla primero.

-Las toallas están en el mueble a mi lado- explica, con la voz adormecida, y no siquiera se molesta en abrir los ojos.

Cauteloso, me acerco a dicho mueble y abro la puerta. Los diez segundos que tarde en agarrar una toalla, fueron los más lentos de toda mi vida. Es como intentar robarle el tesoro a un dragón dormido, a riesgo de que decida acabar con tu vida por la simple razón de que puede hacerlo.

Mi respiración acelerada delata mi ubicación porque, al chocar contra su rostro, mueve mechones de cabello rosado. Pero ella no hace ningún ademán de moverse y lo aprovecho para sacar una toalla. Cierro la puerta del mueble y vuelvo a mi lugar, secándome en el proceso. Sin aliento, sigo vigilándola.

_El sueño me afectó más de lo que creí._

Pero ella sigue sin moverse, hasta parece dormida. Con cada segundo que paso viéndola, la velocidad de mis brazos disminuye, hasta que caen inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. La toalla se resbala de mis dedos y termina en el suelo.

Vuelvo a echar un vistazo por el baño y mis ojos caen en un cenicero de vidrio que hay sobre el mueble del lavamanos. Está lleno de colillas. Miro a Bowie, que sigue medio dormida. Su pecho sube y baja con una tranquilidad poco familiar en ella. Se ve tan calmada.

_Puedo noquearla y encerrarla aquí, buscar a Shikamaru y largarnos de este infierno de una vez por todas._

Me paso la lengua por mis labios resecos y me acerco agazapado al cenicero, sintiendo la adrenalina comenzar a correr por mis venas. Apenas siento el vidrio frío contra mis manos calientes, lo levanto. Aguanto la respiración, temeroso, alerta. Con los ojos puestos en ella, enderezo mi espalda y me acerco, con pasos suaves y lentos.

_Quizás es una mala idea, y lo que me impulsa a esto es el sueño de Bowie disparando a mi madre._

Alejo las dudas de mi mente y levanto el cenicero sobre mi cabeza, con los nudillos blancos. Las colillas viejas caen entre mis dedos, las cenizas flotan en el aire y algunas se pegan a mi palma sudorosa. Estoy a punto de golpearla, la posibilidad de escapar está frente a mí, pero no puedo moverme.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Dudoso, enfoco mi atención en la chica. La voluntad de escapar se desinfla en mi pecho. Soy incapaz de hacerle daño. Y como si mi momento de vacilación fuera una señal, Bowie despierta.

_Mierda._


	22. Gigante que devora humanos

**Naruto**

Mi sangre, que hace unos segundos corría por mis venas hirviendo, se congela en menos de un latido de mi desbocado corazón.

Bowie es más pequeña que yo, quizás con una cabeza de diferencia. Pero si el terror que provoca una persona fuera directamente proporcional con su altura, ella sería una gigante que devora humanos.

El cenicero resbala de mis manos y choca con estruendo en el suelo, pero ninguno se mueve o habla. Los próximos segundos son tranquilizantes y, a la vez, agonizantes, porque sé que esta es la calma antes de la tormenta. O el tornado.

Actúa en un instante, por instinto, y como si hace unos minutos no estuviese dormida. Su mano se cierra en mi garganta, al igual que una garra metálica, y nos voltea. Mi cabeza choca contra la puerta con fuerza y mis ojos se voltean hacia atrás por el dolor.

Cuando vuelvo a enfocar la vista, Bowie me mira desde abajo, con la expresión más rabiosa que vi en ella. Su ceño fruncido acompaña perfectamente la forma en la que enseña los dientes, parece un animal salvaje.

Su rodilla izquierda está dolorosamente clavada en mi muslo derecho, sus codos en mis bíceps y una de sus manos sujeta mi garganta, impidiendo que pueda mover la cabeza. O el resto del cuerpo. Es aplastante y me falta el aire.

Los músculos de sus brazos están tensados y sobresalen del resto de su cuerpo, demostrando una vida llena de movimientos y peligros. También logro ver una que otra cicatriz. En su rostro, más específicamente en su frente, salta una vena. Arrugando su nariz, ejerce más fuerza en mu tráquea.

-Eres tan estúpido, ¿en serio creíste que podías huir de mí?- escupe contra mi cara, con veneno.

Esa pregunta me sorprende y lleva devuelta a mi sueño. Aún puedo oír el arma disparando y siento la sangre de mi madre salpicar mi rostro. Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza y desvío mis ojos, incapaz de responder.

-Dime, ¿qué soñaste?- cuestiona, acercando su cara a la mía, para que no me quede otra opción que mirarla- ¿Soñaste conmigo?

No respondo y ella, aún enfadad, aumenta la fuerza con la que me ahorca y ya no puedo respirar. Boqueo como pez fuera del agua, sin poder emitir palabra o respiración alguna. Mis pulmones piden oxigeno, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mirarla con fascinación. Se me oscurece la vista, pero en el resto de mi cuerpo la sangre fluye con vertiginosa velocidad.

Su salvajismo me ahoga en más de una forma. Cuando ella entra a la habitación, yo olvido la natural acción de respirar. El terror que causa es paralizante, pero el control y la seguridad con la que actúa es igual de atrayente que la luz para una polilla.

Y, con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, la densa rabia se aleja del rostro de Bowie.

-Supongo que si soñaste conmigo- suelta con burla, mirando hacia abajo.

Mi miembro está dolorosamente erecto y roza su cadera. Ni siquiera lo noté hasta que lo vi.

Las mejillas me arden, al igual que las orejas. Mi espalda está húmeda por la reciente ducha y se pega a la madera de la puerta. Si ella no me estuviera sujetando, ya hubiera caído al suelo gracias a mis rodillas temblorosas.

-Así que te measte encima por soñar conmigo, y pensaste que podrías deshacerte de mí- continuó casualmente y recargo el resto de su cuerpo contra el mío. Trago saliva ante el contacto- ¿Eres valiente o estúpido?- termina contra mis labios.

La miro con ansia, pero sus ojos están puesto es mi boca. Saco la lengua y mojo mis labios secos, sin despegar la vista de ella. Bowie me mira y sonríe, maliciosa. Como de costumbre, se detiene mi corazón y ya no respiro. Quedo hipnotizado, a su merced. Y me besa.

Sus labios son suaves como la seda y calientes como metal liquido. El gusto a alcohol fuerte y barato invade mi paladar, pero la sorpresa y el placer nublan mis sentidos en poco tiempo.

No tardo en corresponder el beso, con los pensamientos dispersos y alborotados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más de que quiero admitir, solo hago lo que quiero.

Intento alcanzarla, pero es más rápida. Y violenta.

Su mano, antes en mi tráquea, se arrastra hasta mi mandíbula. Rompe el beso e inclina mi cabeza para que pueda verla. El rostro me arde y soy incapaz de conectar dos pensamientos seguidos.

Sin apartar sus ojos oscurecidos de los míos, saca la lengua y la desliza por mi labio inferior con lastimosa lentitud. Mi sangre, en cambio, viaja con rapidez por mis venas y mi erección late dolorosa contra su vientre. Un gemido quejoso escapa de mi boca, desprevenido.

Tomo valor, cegado por la lujuria, y abro la boca, dándole el permiso para volver a besarme. Y lo hace. Pero está vez es más relajado, más suave. Cierro los ojos y le devuelvo el beso, mientras la tranquilidad invade mi mente. Pero el placer no se detiene, al igual que los acelerados latidos en mi pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero cuando Bowie rompe el beso, sé que no es suficiente para mí.

Con un movimiento fluido, me suelta y se aleja. Casi caigo, pero logro mantener mis temblorosas piernas rectas. El aire golpea con mi cuerpo sensible y no puedo evitar estremecerme ante la falta.

Abro los ojos e instantáneamente los cierro cuando algo se acerca con rapidez a mi cara roja. Sobresaltado, siento algo suave chocar contra mi rostro y lo tomo antes de que caiga al suelo. Miro mis manos y me encuentro con una camiseta limpia.

Bowie está alejada por un par de pasos, pero parece kilómetros. Me mira con una expresión que no logro descifrar.

-Eres tan raro- dice, con el ceño fruncido- Vístete de una vez.


End file.
